


Everything is fine

by TheBeepCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeepCat/pseuds/TheBeepCat
Summary: Ketchs haunting life is starting to take effect on his dreams. Mick is always their to comfort him.





	Everything is fine

**Author's Note:**

> Some ketchvies!! I've been obsessed with them for awhile now! Also I wrote this at like 1 in the morning so please excuse any grammar issues.

Everything was dark. 

There was no light illuminating anything. Ketch tried to look out, tried to find something in the dark void, but nothing shaped. He walked from the spot he woke up at but nothing was changing, everything was still just black.

“Arthur, it is you.”

Ketch spun quickly to see if it was truly who he thought it was. It was Mick, with a bloody hole where a bullet went through. Ketch was confused and heartbroken. This can't be Mick.

“You... you can't be real.” Ke exclaimed as he started to walk away. Just some time ago him and mick had laid down in their room at the Winchesters bunker. So this has to be a nightmare

Suddenly the mick was in front of him, causing Ketch to come to halt. “Oh we’re very real.” the Mick said as he put a hand on Ketchs shoulder. “we?” Arthur questioned, suddenly thousands of people and monsters appeared. He was surrounded by all those he has killed.

“why’d you do it? Why did you kill us Ketch?” all of wounded bodies started to say in unison over and over again. It all started getting louder, Ketch put his hands over his ears and doubled over. Everything came closing in, the voices getting even louder and more pained. He couldn't take it anymore 

“BECAUSE OF THE CODE!!! The godforsaken code…” Ketch shouted.

Suddenly he shot up in what he recognized as his and Micks room. “Arthur? Are you alright?” Mick asked as he gently grabbed Ketchs hand. Ketch quickly looked at Mick with pained eyes. Mick knew that look, it was the same look he saw in the mirror every time he had the same painful nightmare. 

Mick gave him a worried look and pulled Ketch into a tight hug. He started stroking Ketchs back as his ragged breath slowed down to his regular breath. Mick spoke in a hushed tone “Do you want to talk about love?” Ketch slowly withdrew himself from Micks tight embrace. Ketch didn't dare meet Micks eyes as he spoke.

“Everything was dark. You were there but it was.. wounded you, when I wounded you.” Ketchs voice shook as he continued to speak, “and every other thing and person I ever killed was there… and.. and” Ketch slowly met Micks eyes, Mick had a face of sympathy. Mick knew the almost exact pain Ketch was going through, and it pained Mick. 

He grabbed Ketchs hands and spoke in the same hushed tone. “Everything is fine now love.. I'm right here, alive and well. And all those people you killed that..” Mick stopped as he saw Ketchs face drop. “Arthur that wasn't your fault. It was all Hess’s fault. And that is far, far behind us.” 

“I love you so much Arthur, and everything is fine.” Mick said as he kissed Ketchs forehead. Ketch let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. Mick slowly guided Ketch to lie down on the bed and curled up next to him. Ketch wrapped his arm around Mick and stroked his arm slowly. 

“Mick..” Ketch said in a voice barely above a whisper. Mick made a noise of acknowledgement and looked up at Ketch. “I'm so grateful for and I.. I love you so much darling.” Ketch finished as he hugged Mick tighter and planted a kiss on the top of his head.


End file.
